


Micro-bacteria Can Go F**k Itself

by KittyKat757



Series: Destiel Hurt/Comfort Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's okay Dean is there so he'll be alright, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Hurt/Comfort, I actually don't know how to make soup, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, No Angst, Probably inaccurate soup making, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat757/pseuds/KittyKat757
Summary: Castiel, in all his many years of existence, has never been sick before. He now knows that he was in fact, completely fine with never having to experience that particular part of being human.Set after s9 except it's actually happy and Cas lives in the bunker and hunts with the Winchesters and Dean got his s**t together and confessed to Cas so I don't have to do a getting-together fic.





	Micro-bacteria Can Go F**k Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Enjoy this sickfic to kick off a series Destiel Hurt/Comfort drabbles! (yay!)

Dean's eyes snap open when he hears his door swing open, immediately going for the gun under his pillow before he sees Cas standing in the doorway. He glances at the clock on the nightstand, the glowing red numerals indicating that it's past three in the morning.

"Cas, what are you still doin' up?" He mumbles, putting his gun away and sitting up. 

"I can't sleep," Cas replies as if that's all the explanation needed. Which it kind of is, but, moving on. "My nose is not working correctly and it is unbearably warm in here."

"Come over here and let me feel your forehead," Dean says, waiting for Cas to shuffle over and sit down next to him before laying a gentle head on Cas' sweaty forehead. "Jesus, you're burning up..."  
  


"I don't believe I'm on fire, Dean," Cas answers, closing his eyes and leaning into Dean's hand. 

"Cas, no- y'know what let's just get you some water."

Dean stood, grabbing Cas' hand and leading him towards the kitchen. 

"Dean, my throat hurts," Cas complains, looking at Dean miserably as he accepts the water Dean hands him. "What is happening to me? Am I dying?" 

Dean laughs softly, planting a chaste kiss on Cas' forehead. "No, Cas, you're not dying, you're just sick. It sucks, but it won't cause you any long-term damage," he explains. "It is a couple days of runny noses, sore throats and fevers, though."

Cas nods, taking a tentative sip of his water and grimacing when he swallows it. "Drinking water has never been this unpleasant before..." 

"I know, being sick is horrible. Come on, back to bed," Dean says, grabbing Cas' hand again. 

"Okay, Dean..."

~~~

Sam wakes up to the sound of loud coughing coming from Dean and Cas' room, curious, he throws his blankets off and peeks his head in. 

"Hey, Cas, what's wrong?" He asks. Cas is wrapped up in at least three quilts, a tissue box at his feet and a glass of orange juice on the nightstand. 

"I'm 'sick' according to Dean," Cas explains, actually removing his hands from the quilts and using air quotes like he used to. "It is not a very pleasant experience..."

"Aw, that sucks, buddy. Where's Dean?" Sam asks.

"He went to get groceries," Cas replies miserably, drawing the quilts closer. 

"Do you need anything while he's-"

The sound of the bunker's door opening cuts Sam off, a loud "I'm back!" from Dean following it. 

Dean walks in about a minute and a half later, immediately going over and giving Cas a quick hug. "I'm making soup, but it'll take a bit so why don't we move you into the living room."

Cas nods, leaning into Dean, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

"My God, you two are sickening," Sam laughs, smiling as well despite himself.

Dean flips him off without missing a beat, helping Cas stand up, "shut up, Samantha."

~~~

Dean hums along to some song he can't exactly place as he stirs the soup- tomato and rice, just like mom used to make. He turns around when he hears Sam clear his throat, grinning at his little brother as he continues to stir. "What's up, Sammy?" 

"Look at you, mister macho-man Dean Winchester being all sappy and making Cas soup," Sam says, leaning against the counter and gesturing to the pot on the stove. 

"What can I say, Sammy? Cas just kinda has that effect on me," Dean shrugs, putting the wooden spoon in his hand down and grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. 

"I've noticed. You and Cas were never what I'd call 'subtle'." 

~~~

"Hey, Cas, soup's up!" Dean calls, walking into the living room carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, orange juice and cold pills. 

"Thank you, Dean," Cas says, accepting the tray and picking up the spoon next to the soup, taking a tentative bite. "This is delicious."

"I'm glad. Wanna watch Star Trek?" Dean asks, wrapping his arm around Cas' shoulders and drawing him close to his side. 

"Yes please," Cas says happily, snuggling closer to Dean and taking another bite of soup. "That sounds lovely."

Dean grabs the remote off of the coffee table, going to the Netflix option and selecting the correct program. 

Dean and Cas spent the next little while cuddling, watching the adventures of the Enterprise crew while Sam did research for a case at the table in the background. All in all, despite Cas' cold, it was a good day.


End file.
